


Better

by endemictoearth



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endemictoearth/pseuds/endemictoearth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet based on a first-line prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better

“My parents are coming over in 10 minutes so please put some clothes on!”

Finn instinctively tensed at her words, but then a crooked grin crept onto his face. “Ten whole minutes, eh?” He sidled up beside her and put his arms around her, kissing her cheek tenderly and slowly, whispering “Thought you liked me better with my clothes off?” in her ear.

She laughed as she twisted out of his arms. “It is nice to have you lounging about like an Italian Renaissance painting, yes, but I don’t necessarily want my baby sister getting an eyeful.”

Finn huffed in indignation. “I’ve got boxers on; I’m not indecent.”

“Still and even so, I don’t need my mum drooling over my boyfriend in front of her husband … would be a very awkward start to the visit.”

Sighing, Finn dragged himself over to the wardrobe and pulled on a shirt and a pair of jeans.

“That’s better,” Rae said, kissing the back of his neck before heading into the kitchen to finish tidying up.

* * * * *

Four hours later, Linda and Karim were saying goodbye, while Jazz was clinging to Rae, saying she didn’t want to leave. “Awww, chuck, I’ll come to visit you soon!”

“You better!” she demanded, putting her hand on her hip. Rae smiled, thinking it was good to see Jazz had the same spunk she had as a little girl, then kissed the top of her sister’s head and waved as they walked down the stairs to their car parked on the street.

Rae went over to the window and lifted the curtain to watch them drive away, and Finn followed, slinging his arm around her shoulders.

“That was nice,” he mused, eyes following their car driving away. “Almost wish we lived a little closer to them.”

Rae nodded thoughtfully. “Yeah … ALMOST.” She dropped the drape and turned around to face Finn, a glint in her eye. She reached for the hem of his shirt. “C’mon, get that top off, sir!”

Finn mock-yelped and sprang back. “Ms. Earl, you’re sending me very mixed signals! First you tell me to get dressed, and now this … I can’t keep up!

“I’m sorry, Finnley. I absolutely prefer you without clothes, but propriety must be maintained.” She caught up to him and tugged his shirt up, exposing his midsection. “Now that we’re alone …” she raised an eyebrow and pulled once again.

Finn let out an exaggerated sigh and dragged his shirt off over his head. “Alright?” he asked.

Rae shook her head. “AND the jeans …”

His hands quickly undid his belt and button, and he pushed the denim over his hips, letting gravity do the rest. “Okay?” he smirked.

“That’s definitely better,” Rae murmured, pulling him by the waistband of his pants toward the bedroom.


End file.
